African Americans are disproportionately affected by HIV, other STDs, and unintended pregnancy. Research has described conspiracy beliefs held by some African Americans regarding HIV/AIDS and birth control that may be barriers to HIV, STD, and pregnancy prevention. In addition, studies have shown that many Blacks have experiences when getting health care that they perceive as discriminatory. The proposed study will build on prior research by examining whether such beliefs and perceptions are associated with high-risk sexual behaviors among African Americans of reproductive age. We request support for two years to conduct a cross-sectional, anonymous telephone survey with a national sample of 500 African Americans, aged 15-44 years. The study will examine conspiracy beliefs regarding HIV/AIDS (e.g., "HIV is a manmade virus") and birth control (e.g., "The government is trying to limit the Black population by encouraging the use of condoms"). We will also assess Black women's perceptions of discrimination when getting family planning or contraceptive services. The overall goal of the proposed study is to improve understanding of the relationship of conspiracy beliefs and perceived discrimination to sexual behaviors related to HIV among African Americans. The specific aims are to 1) examine the relationship between conspiracy beliefs regarding HIV/AIDS and (a) attitudes toward condoms, (b) sexual behavior and intentions, and (c) use of contraceptive services and intentions to seek such services; 2) examine the relationship between conspiracy beliefs regarding birth control and (a) attitudes toward contraceptive methods (e.g., condoms, birth control pills, Norplant), (b) sexual behavior and intentions, and (c) use of contraceptive services and intentions to seek such services; and 3) examine the relationship between perceived discrimination when getting family planning or contraceptive services and (a) attitudes toward contraceptive methods (e.g., condoms, birth control pills, Norplant), (b) sexual behavior and intentions, and (c) use of contraceptive services and intentions to seek such services. Findings from this study will inform efforts to prevent HIV and other STDs, as well as unintended pregnancy, among African Americans nationally.